Turnabout Love 1
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Basicly this is my first fanfic and its not complete but its set in Dual Destinies and there's a lot of couples through out it so yeah ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Reunion for Love

Athena could not believe what she was hearing from Juniper. "I'm so sorry Thena It just happened" Said Juniper looking as if she was about to cry. "No no I'm fine Junie so you fell and when Apollo caught you, you accidently kissed?" Said Athena looking worried. "Y-Yes I-I know you really like him" Juniper said. Just then The Apollo Justice walked in just as Athena sat down. "Mornin Athena, Mornin Juniper!" Said Apollo with great happiness in his eyes. All Athena could do was sit down and listen to him while she worked on some cases. "Good Morning everyone!" Exclaimed Trucy as she walked in."Morning Trucy" Said Athena quickly since she knew that Phoenix would be in soon. "Hey everyone nice to see you all are here." Said Phoenix as he walked over to his desk. Apollo and Athena had to share a desk for a few days since Apollo's desk had to be fixed. "Hey Athena can you hand me a pen the autopsy has a spelling error." Said Apollo. "Sure Apollo." Athena said as she handed a pen to Apollo. "Hey everyone I'm going to take Juniper and Trucy for breakfast ok?" Said Phoenix as he put down his pen he was using. "Ok Mr. Wright!" Said Apollo and Athena as he and the girls walked out of the door. "Um Athena can I ask you something?" Said Apollo as he worked. "Umm sure what's up Apollo?" Athena asked quickly. "Well I was wondering um*C'mon Apollo Talk to her normally about this* d-do you l-like me?" Apollo asked Worried like. "Y-Yes I do like you Apollo and I have for a few months" Athena said proudly. Apollo Blushed and then reached over and touched Athena's hand which made her blush and well widget showed just what Athena was feeling. "A-Apollo can we keep this a secret from everyone at the office?" Athena said as she took a sip of coffee. "I was going to ask you the same thing" Apollo said and then smiled "Then it's a deal!" Athena said then smiled and got right back to work as well as Apollo. "Hey guys were- HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK!" Said Phoenix but was interrupted by Juniper and Trucy. "O-Oh your back" Said Athena Embarrassed. "Why are you holding hands with Polly?!" Said Trucy Astonished. "Well we are kind of together now" Said Apollo Embarrassed. "OH MY GOSH!" Trucy almost fainted.

2 HOURS LATER

*Bring Bring* "Hello this is Phoenix Wright." Said Phoenix sounding kind of tired. "Hi Nick its me Maya!" Maya said really happily. "M-M-MAYA! Is that really you!?"Phoenix said astonished. "Well who else has this voice?" Maya Laughed as she finished her sentence. "I guess no one" Phoenix laughed. "So what's up Maya?" Phoenix asked tiredly. "I'm coming to town!" Maya said happily. "Great!" Said Phoenix. "I gotta go Nick Ill seeya tomorrow!" Maya said. "Alright bye." Just then both Phoenix and Maya hung up. Phoenix just sighed and put Trucy to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Daddy Is Maya gonna be here soon?" asked Trucy with excitement. "Yes she is Truce now how about you hang out with Apollo and Athena?" Said Phoenix. "Ok Daddy!" Said Trucy as she ran off. "Oh Hey Truce!" Said Athena as she hugged Trucy. "Hey Athena, Hey Polly!" Trucy said happily. "Hey Trucy" Apollo said as he kissed his half sister on the forehead. "Polly Stop c'mon you have a girlfriend." Trucy said as Apollo walked back to his desk. "It's fine Truce he is your half brother" Athena said smiling. "I'm gonna wash my face off ok?" Said Trucy. "Ok" Said Athena and Apollo as they went back to work. "Hey Apollo can you come here for a sec?" Athena asked Apollo. "Sure Athena." Said Apollo. "What is so important you couldn't just-"Apollo was interrupted by Athena kissing him on the lips? "W-Wow T-Thanks A-Athena" Apollo blushed. "W-Welcome" Athena said blushing. "She's so happy!" Said Widget. "Shut up widget!" Said Athena. Apollo just laughed as Trucy walked into the room. "Whatcha laughing about Polly?" Asked Trucy. "Oh nothing." Said Apollo Still laughing. "Sureeeee Polly." Said Trucy laughing. "P-Polly what's that on your lips did you lose a bet with Athena?" Said Trucy laughing about the lipstick. "N-No…Athena kissed me…." Apollo said blushing. "OH MY GOSH DADDY COME HERE!" Trucy Yelled down the hall. "Coming Truce" Said Phoenix. "Apollo did you lose a bet with Athena or something?" Phoenix said laughing. "No Mr. Wright I kissed him" Said Athena Smiling. *Ding Dong* "Maya's here!" Said Trucy running down the hall and opening the door. "Hey Trucy!" Maya said Smiling. "Where's Nick?" Maya said smiling still. "I'll get him" Said Trucy. "Daddy Maya's here!" Said Trucy

1 HOUR LATER

"Its nice meeting you Apollo and Athena!" Maya said happily. "Its nice meeting you to Maya." Said both Athena and Apollo. Maya went and sat closer to Phoenix. "So Nick how are you?" Said Maya as she snuggled up with Phoenix. "I'm good Maya." Phoenix said as he kissed her on the lips. "Daddy! What are you doing?!" Trucy asked her dad in surprise. "I'm just kissing my Girlfriend Trucy" Phoenix said proudly. Maya then slapped Phoenix and that shut him up. "Athena wanna go shopping with me and Trucy?" Asked Maya. "Sure! Can Apollo come to?" Said Athena "Sure the more the merrier" Said Maya "Thanks come on Apollo" Said Athena as the 4 of them left. "Well I guess would be a great time to invite Edgeworth and Franziska over" Phoenix told himself.

1 HOUR LATER

*Bring Bring* "Hello this is Miles Edgeworth" Edgeworth said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Edgeworth its Phoenix I was wondering do you and Franziska wanna come over for a bit?" Phoenix asked politely. "Hold on let me ask *Franziska Wanna visit Wright for a bit?* *Sure Miles* we would love to what time?" Asked Edgeworth. "Umm how about 12:00?" Said Phoenix "Sure we'll be there." And then they hung up. Phoenix was getting the office ready for when Franziska and Edgeworth came over when he got a call from Apollo saying that Maya was hurt."Mr. Wright! It's an emergency! Maya was hit by a truck!" Apollo said Scared. "W-WHAT?! Where are you guys!?" Phoenix asked. "Umm Hotti Clinic" Said Apollo. "I'm coming" Phoenix said looking at the clock only 8:00 he thought

30 MINUETS LATER

"Please wake up Maya" Athena said crying "w-what h-happened" Asked Phoenix. "She was just randomly hit we don't know why" Athena said crying. *Bring Bring* "I've gotta take this sorry I'll be right back" Phoenix said. "Hello Wright" Said Edgeworth. "Me and Franziska have to come early because we have to work on a case with Gumshoe" Said Edgeworth. "Oh ok I'll be back at my office Ina few" Said Phoenix. "Alright Wright Bye" Said Edgeworth then he hung up."Guys I gotta leave can you all come to? Phoenix asked then everyone left with him.

1 HOUR LATER

"Hello Everyone" Said Franziska and Edgeworth as they walked in. "Welcome Edgeworth Franziska" Said everyone in the office. "Where's Maya?" Asked Franziska. "Hospital….." Said Athena sadly. "Oh…" Said Franziska as the phone rang. "I'll get it." Said Athena as she picked up the phone. "Hello Wright and co. Law offices." Said Athena on the phone. "SHE'S AWAKE?!" said Athena screaming. "We will be right there!" Said Athena as she hung up the phone and put on her coat. "C'mon Maya's Awake!" Said Athena as everyone put on their coats. "Were coming Athena hold your horses" Said Apollo laughing

30 MINUETS LATER

"Hello Everyone!" Said Maya. "MAYA!" Yelled everyone in the room. "What happened?" Asked Maya. "You got hit by a truck." Said Athena and Apollo. "Oh well I'm fine they said and I can leave now!" Said Maya happily. "I'll sign you out ok" Said Phoenix. "Ok!" Said Maya cheerfully. Everyone got into Apollo and Phoenix's car and drove to the office. "Well were here everyone Apollo, Athena c'mon work on the cases and Edgeworth and Franziska ill get you sumthin to eat" Apollo and Athena got to work immediately and in about 45 minutes they finished the case they were working on. "We're done Mr. Wright." Said Athena and Apollo

4 HOURS LATER

"Bye Mr. Wright" Said Athena and Apollo as they walked out of the office. "Bye guys" Said Phoenix when they left. "Hey Nick can I tell you something?" Asked Maya. "Sure ask me anything Maya" Said Phoenix "What if I told you I found someone else?" Asked Maya. "I would be fine with that since I kinda like Juniper" Said Phoenix. "Well good! Cause I found another guy his name is Klavier Gavin!"Said Maya as she walked out of the office as Phoenix was cleaning up some papers "K-Klavier?! H-How could she like him!? He's and arrogant jerk and EVERY SINGLE GIRL I know but Juniper and Athena like him!" Phoenix said to himself then he sighed and crashed on the couch while Trucy in Athena's Room.

2 HOURS LATER

"Mr. Wright wake up" Said Apollo. "H-Huh what happened did I crash?" Phoenix asked "Yep! We found you fast asleep when we came in from dinner!" Said Athena. "Ha ha Funny Athena." Said Phoenix. "Just saying and Trucy is in my room so can she just be my roommate from now on?" Asked Athena. "Sure I don't care Athena." Phoenix Said bluntly. "Ok thanks Mr. Wright" Said Apollo


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion for Love Chapt.2

Athena and Apollo helped Trucy move in which took them hours because Trucy had about like 100 things in her previous room.

"Thanks Athena, Polly!" Said Trucy happily.

"No problem Truce." Said Apollo and Athena.

"Well, I'm going to be with daddy for a bit don't do anything I'll regret seeing. Said Trucy laughing as she left.

"Hey Athena, I'm going to get some coffee want any?" Apollo asked Athena

"Nah I'm good I'm awake as ever." Athena said to Apollo.

"You sure? Your voice cracked a bit as if you were tired." Said Apollo

"Ugh fine Apollo just get a cappuccino for me." Said Athena Tiredly

"Got it Athena." Apollo said as he left

20 MINEUETS LATER

"Back A-" Apollo froze up as he say Athena kissing Klavier Gavin.

"Ahh Herr Forehead how are you?" Klavier asked bluntly.

"I'm fine Klavier." Apollo said

"A-A-A-Apollo it's not what it looks like he just randomly kissed me when he came in for Mr. Wright while he waited." Athena said as she started crying.

"Athena! W-Wait!." Apollo said as Athena ran into her room.

"I hate you Klavier." Apollo said as he ran to Athena's room.

"I know Herr Forehead" Klavier said as he walked out of the office.

2 DAYS LATER

"M-Morning Mr. Wright." Athena said quietly

"Athena what's wrong?" Phoenix asked Athena as he sat down.

"I think Apollo hates me cause Klavier kissed me." Athena said as she sat down.

"Wait Klavier kissed you!?." Phoenix asked quickly

"Yeah and now I feel like Apollo wants to kill Klavier." Athena said.

"He should." Phoenix said bluntly.

"I'm just going to work." Athena said as she started to work quietly.

"Alright." Phoenix said as he started to work.

"Morning Mr. Wright! Morning Athena!" Apollo said happily.

"Morning." Said Phoenix and Athena as they worked.

"Athena can I talk to you? Apollo said as he stepped by the door.

"Sure whatever." Athena said bluntly.

OUTSIDE

"Athena I'm Not mad at you or Klavier I was just surprised." Apollo Said.

"Really?" Athena asked

"Yes." Apollo said then kissed Athena softly on the lips.

"I love you Apollo." Athena said lovingly

"I love you to Athena" Apollo said as he kissed Athena again but more passionately this time.

"I love you." Apollo and Athena said as they walked inside.

2 DAYS LATER

"Trucy is Nick in?" Maya asked Trucy.

"Yeah he is let me get him." Trucy said as she got Phoenix

"Oh hi Maya." Phoenix said unhappily.

"Nick I Love you more than Klavier." Maya said quietly.

"M-Maya I love you to." Phoenix said as he softly kissed Maya.

"Maya can I ask you something?" Phoenix asked Maya.

"Sure Nick anything!" Maya said smiling.

Phoenix got down on his knee and held out a ring. "Will you marry me Maya?" Phoenix asked Maya.

"Y-YES!" Maya said as Phoenix put the ring on her finger and swirled her around.

"I love you Nick." Maya said

"I love you to." Phoenix said

3 DAYS LATER

"Apollo." Athena said

"Yeah Athena?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo never leave me please." Athena said.

"I never will leave my girl." Apollo said

"I love you so much Apollo." Athena said.

"I love you to." Apollo said as he kissed her and they went to their rooms.

1 DAY LATER

It was very dark in Athena's room as she; Apollo and Trucy were watching a movie.

"AHHH!" Trucy screamed as someone in the movie got killed.

"Truce its just a-AHHH!" Athena screamed at the creepy movie.

"Come here girls." Apollo said to the girls.

"O-Ok." Athena and Trucy both said.

The two girls got closer to Apollo and continued watching the movie.

1 HOUR LATER

"Thanks for protecting us Apollo." The girls laughed and left out to the office.

"Your welcome." Apollo said as he went to his room.

"Hello Thena." Juniper said happily.

"Junie! How are you?" Athena asked happily while she worked.

"I'm fine Thena and you?" Juniper said happily.

"I'm great Junie! Me and Apollo are a couple and yeah!" Athena said happily.

"Eeek! I'm so happy for you Thena!" Juniper squealed.

1 DAY LATER

"Athena you're the best." Apollo said as he kissed Athena.

"No you're the best." Athena said then kissed Apollo softly.

"I Love you" Apollo and Athena said then kissed and went back to work

Authors note: Hope your enjoying the fan fic and Idk what to do with Apollo and Athena anymore until after Phoenix and Maya are married anywhooooooo BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

REUNION FOR LOVE CHAPTER 3!

*Bring Bring* "Hello this is Trucy Wright!" Trucy said happily.

"Oh um hi Trucy! Do you remember me from elementary I'm Jason Carson." A familiar voice said on the phone.

"J-J-JASON! Oh my gosh! It's been so long how are you?" She asked him happily.

"I'm great I just moved to Los Angeles." He said nicely.

"I live in Los Angeles to I'm living with my dad and his employees at my dad's office." She said as Phoenix walked into the room.

"Oh Jason I'm so sorry my dad is here I have to go." Trucy said sadly.

"Alright I'll call you later bye." Jason said and hung up.

"Trucy no boyfriends, no guys calling you ever again!" Phoenix said angrily at her.

"DADDY! IT'S MY LIFE!" She yelled at her dad and stormed out of the office.

"Ugh daughters." Phoenix said as Apollo and Athena walked in the room.

"Mr. Wright can I be your best man at your wedding?" Apollo asked politely.

"Of course Apollo!" Phoenix said to him.

"Awesome! Also where's Maya?" Apollo asked him.

"Umm in our bedroom why?" Phoenix asked him.

"I want to know if I can be her maid of honor!" Athena said happily.

"Oh ok well just knock first ok?" Phoenix told them.

"Ok Mr. Wright!" The two said as they disappeared into the hallway.

IN PHOENIX AND MAYA'S ROOM

Athena knocked on the bedroom door and heard someone else's voice.

"Come in." Said the mysterious voice.

"O-Ok." Athena said worriedly.

"Hello!" Mia smiled at the two of them.

"M-Mia?!" Apollo was surprised.

"Apollo is that you?" Mia said happily.

"Yes it is Mia!" Apollo said happily.

"You've changed since we first met." Mia said still smiling but then the smile faded.

"I'm so sorry I have to go Maya knows Athena needs to talk to her." Mia said leaving Maya's body.

"How does she know my name?!" Athena pondered.

"Magic?" Apollo said to her.

"Oh hello Apollo, Athena." Maya said happily

"Oh Maya! Can I be your maid of honor at your wedding?" Athena asked her.

"Of course Athena!" Maya said happily.

"YAY!" Athena shouted and then she and Apollo went right back to work in the office.

2 HOURS LATER

"I got it!" Athena shouted and everyone in the agency could hear.

"Ok Athena tell us." Phoenix said to her.

"The gun couldn't be fired at point blank or else we would see some sulfur around the bullet hole!" Athena said proudly.

"AMAZING ATHENA!" Phoenix and Apollo shouted.

"I know." Athena laughed and then got back to work.

"Athena can I talk to you?" Apollo asked her.

"Of course!" Athena said to him and smiled.

IN APOLLO'S ROOM

"What's up-"Athena began to ask but was interrupted by Apollo kissing her.

"Athena you're my everything and you know that." He said to her happily.

"Apollo you're my everything."She said to him.

"Athena one day I know you and I will be married." He said and smiled.

"Aww Polly loves you Athena!" Trucy said squealing.

"T-TRUCY!" The two lovebirds yelled.

"Sorry I just love you guys in love!" Trucy said and left.

"Your half sister can be so annoying!" Athena said annoyed like.

"I know…" Apollo said.

"Let's get back to work." She said to him.

"Ok." He said to Athena and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Apollo said to her.

"I love you to."

1 DAY LATER

"Nick. Can I tell you something?" Maya said to Phoenix worried.

"Sure anything my lovely fiancé!"

"Umm well I'm umm."

"What?"

Maya sighed and said "I'm moving…" Maya said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Phoenix screamed.

"N-Nick I'm sorry Pearly needs me with her." Maya said crying and sat on their bed.

"I-I'm going with you Maya!"

"N-Nick you would do that for me?" She said happily.

"Of course!" He said happily and hugged her.

"Wait who will watch the-Wait Apollo and Athena are here never mind."

"I love you Maya." He said to her lovingly.

"I love you to."

2 DAYS LATER

"Ok you two know Trucy gets no coffee right?" Phoenix asked Athena and Apollo.

"Yes we know Phoenix." The two said and rolled their eyes.

"Ok well we hope you guys have fun!" Phoenix and Maya said as they left.

"Wanna watch a movie with Trucy?" Athena asked Apollo.

"Sure!" He said and started up a movie.

"Trucy movie time." Athena said to Trucy.

"Ok!" Trucy said and ran to Athena's room.

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy watched a romantic movie and throughout most of it Athena and Apollo were just kissing.

"Ugh Polly Athena! C'mon just watch the movie!" Trucy said texting Jason.

"Why don't you to sis?" Apollo said to her.

"Can you shut him up Athena?" Trucy asked her.

"Sure." Athena said.

But before she could shut him up he just kissed her and shut up himself.

"There we go." Trucy said laughing.

TRUCY'S PHONE

To: Jason: Jason can you come over?

From: Jason: Sure what time?

To: Jason: How about 6:00

From: Jason: Sure I'll text you when I'm almost there since I'm taking the bus.

To: Jason: Ok and my dad isn't here he left with his fiancé.

From: Jason: Ok I'll be there later.

To: Jason: Oh and the two love birds are at the office (Apollo and Athena)

From: Jason: Ok and thanks for telling me the names and I'll be happy to meet them.

To: Jason: Ok Jason I gotta go were watching a movie till 5:00 seeya later! 3 Trucy

AT 6:00 PM

"Hi Jason!" Trucy said and hugged Jason.

"Hi Truce!" Jason said happily and hugged her back.

"Hello Jason I'm Apollo Trucy's half brother. Apollo said to him.

"Oh my god! Your Apollo Justice!" Jason said happily.

"Heh oh and this is Athena." Apollo said happily.

"You're Athena Cykes! You and Apollo are the best defense attorney's ever!"

"Thanks Jason!" Athena said smiling.

"You're welcome Ms. Cykes." Jason said happily.

"Ah-Hem! Jason c'mon let's go get something to eat." Trucy said happily to Jason.

"Ok!" Jason said as he and Trucy left.

"Aww it's cute that Trucy likes him!" Athena said happily.

"Were a cuter couple." Apollo said laughing.

"I love you Apollo." Athena said happily.

"I love you to."

TRUCY AND JASON'S DATE =D

"Jason you really cool." Trucy said to him.

"Your cool too Trucy." He said to her.

"Jason I remember when we first met." She said happily.

"I do too you were crying I saw you and came and became one of your best friends." He said happily.

"Jason I-I really like you." She said embarrassed.

"I l-like you too Trucy." He said embarrassed.

Jason then kissed Trucy softly on the lips.

"T-Thanks Jason." Trucy said blushing.

"Y-Your welcome Truce." He said blushing.

"I love you Jason" She said blushing.

"I love you too." He said then kissed her passionately.

A/N: I have to go soon so this was not the best chapter :P and BTW Jason is based off my BF Zayne and I think this chapter was really cute (Cuz Trucy FINALLY got a BF since her "Daddy" Left with Maya (They will be back next chapter or in chapter 5 ) Also My name is Actually Athena (I wish it was Athena Cykes But its Athena Carrs) Ok KIRBY OUT PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

TURNABOUT LOVE CHAPTER 4

*Bring Bring* "H-Hello? This is Athena Cykes." Athena said sounded very tired.

"Oh hello Athena it's me Danny from middle school. A mysterious but familiar voice said.

"D-Danny! How are you!?" She said happily.

"I'm great Athena! How are you and Juniper?" He asked her happily.

"Were both great and I'm a defense attorney now!"

"Really what law firm?"

"Wright and Co."

"With the Phoenix Wright?"

"Yep Mr. Wright is my boss and my boyfriend works there to!"

"Your boyfriend? Might that be Apollo Justice?"

"Yeah it is Apollo! He's really nice and well my type" She said and laughed.

"Wow Athena you used to be like Juniper more shy and quiet."

"Well I grew up and became more outgoing.

"I'm so sorry Athena my girlfriend just got back I must go bye Athena." He said and hung up.

Athena had many mixed feeling she remembered how nice Danny was but Apollo was her boyfriend "Ugh I can't think!" Athena thought to herself.

Athena was tired but couldn't stop thinking about Danny and Apollo she couldn't sleep because of this and because of the trial on Thursday but finally she fell asleep at 3:00 am.

APOLLO'S ROOM

Apollo could only think about Athena and Juniper he was getting feelings for Juniper but he loved Athena "Ugh I can't sleep or think straight why am I getting feelings for Juniper!?" He thought to himself.

*knock knock* Polly it's Trucy.

"Come in sis."

"Polly what's wrong?"

"You'll laugh…"

"Spill it or I make Athena break up with you!"

"I-I really like Juniper and Athena." He admitted after hesitation.

"W-What?! Are you going to tell Athena?" She asked her half-brother quickly.

"I-I don't know."

"Polly hand me your bracelet."

"You know I can't."

She showed him she had widget with her so he couldn't lie.

"Fine Trucy I'll tell you the truth."

"I like Athena more but it's true I like Juniper."

"Ok you're not lying…"

"Tell Athena she'll understand I mean come on you're a guy."

"Aright alright Trucy."

IN ATHENA'S ROOM

*knock knock* "Athena can I come in?"

"C-Come in Apollo!"

"Athena can I tell you something?"

"Sure and I need to tell you something.."

"Ok I'll go first I umm like Juniper but I like you more."

"Oh well I have a secret to I like my old friend Danny but like I you more."

"Apollo I guess we have some feelings for other people but at least we still have each other." She said happily and smiled.

"I guess so. But I mean Athena you were my first girlfriend."

"Really?" Athena smiled but snickered.

"Well Apollo I hear my phone buzzing so I'll talk to you in the morning."

ATHENA'S PHONE

To: Athena: Hey Athena do you want to go to the movie's later?

From: Athena: Sure! But can Apollo come?

To: Athena: Sure! And Athena we'll see the new movie Frozen.

From: Athena: Awesome! Alrighty seeya later Danny.

To: Athena: Alright seeya Athena.

THE MOVIE'S

"Hey Athena!" Danny said happily.

"Hey Danny!" Athena said happily and cutely.

"Oh and hello Apollo…" Danny said bluntly and scoffed

"your just like Klavier…" Apollo said unhappily.

"Ahh Mr. Gavin what a great prosecutor." Danny smirked.

"Grrr you aro-Oof!" Athena elbowed the other defense attorney.

"So sorry Danny, maybe Apollo should go see a different movie.

"I-I'm sorry Athena… I'll go…." Apollo said and started to walk back to the office.

"Wait Apollo!" She yelled to Apollo and kissed him sweetly and then left with Danny. "Bye Apollo!"

"Bye Athena!" Apollo yelled to her and left.

"Let's go Danny."

"Alright Athena!"

During the movie Athena couldn't stop thinking about making Apollo leave but she managed to watch the movie without much thought after about maybe 15 minutes of thinking.

But then Athena got mad at Danny and she just whispered "I have to go back to the office sorry Mr. Wright needs me."

Then she left with widget showing she was mad.

WRIGHT AND CO.

"Hey Athena! How was the movie?" Phoenix asked her.

"It was ok I just couldn't stay any longer." She said unhappily.

"O-Oh? Was it Danny?" Apollo asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She said sadly.

"He's an arrogant jerk! Even more than Gaspen Payne!" She said madly.

"Whoa Athena calm down!" Phoenix said as he and Apollo slowly backed away.

"Ok I will but-" Athena was cut off by the phone "I'll get it." She said unhappily.

"Hello Wright and Co. Law offices."

"W-WHAT?! H-He was k-killed?! But I just saw him 30 minutes ago!" She said crying.

"I-Is anyone being accused? W-WHAT?! J-Junie?! B-But! A-Alright we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Athena what happened?!" Phoenix asked quickly.

"D-Danny was killed and Junie was framed for it!"

"Oh my gosh Athena!" Trucy said as she ran out of her room.

"Come on we have to go to the detention center!" Athena said as she, Apollo and Phoenix all ran to the detention center.

THE DETENTION CENTER

"T-Thena!" Juniper screamed a bit but she was told to calm down by Phoenix and Apollo.

"Junie! What happened I heard that Danny was killed but how!?"

"H-He was shot…By someone at the theater."

"Junie I will take your case if you would like."

"T-Thena! T-Thank you!"

"Junie it's my duty as a defense attorney!"

"Athena!" Both Phoenix and Apollo looked at her worried.

"Apollo, Mr. Wright I can do this!"

Athena then flashed a peace sign and was smiling.

Apollo and Phoenix traded worried glances then nodded and let her take the case.

"Thank you Apollo and Mr. Wright!"

"Thank you Thena."

A/N: Well I didn't know what else to do xP oh and apparently Phoenix came back early but no one said hi xP and with Danny dying Athena has the one and only Apollo Justice =D ok I gotta leave my sister is home BYE! ~Kirbygirl81


End file.
